


you are my sunshine

by mep



Series: pjo rarepairs [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, PJO Rarepair Drabbles, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mep/pseuds/mep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art students AU</p><p>Hazel is looking for inspiration. Some arrives, dressed in white, on a blue bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> yep im femslash trash. yep. 
> 
> idk i feel like these two would be the cutest girlfriends of all time. they would be the type of girlfriends that would start a blog together and everyone would love them. 
> 
> i have to give ship credit to [ahopefulwanderersthings](http://ahopefulwanderersthings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr bc she was the first one i saw post about it
> 
> another warning for a very unedited fic! regardless, i hope you enjoy!

Hazel settled herself down on a park bench, pausing for a moment to enjoy the sun. She quickly pulled out her phone and shot a quick message to Piper, asking if they were still on for lunch later, then popped in her earbuds. She prepared herself for some serious people watching, her pencil twiddling in her fingers.

For the first little while, she didn't see anyone that inspired her too much so she just doodled little pictures in her sketchpad, tapping her foot to the beat of her music. She scanned the constant stream of people, coming and going, completely absorbed in their own lives. After a while though, Hazel considered packing up and moving to a new spot, not seeing anything that caught her attention. She was just closing her sketchpad when she spotted a girl on a blue, wide handle-barred bike cruising closer to her. The bike girl was close enough for Hazel to note how her long hair, golden under the sun, flowed behind her as she rode leisurely through the park. Soon the girl was parking her bike not far from where Hazel was sitting and took a camera from her canvas shoulder bag. The young artist continued to watch her, thoroughly intrigued by this admittedly beautiful stranger. 

The stranger scanned her surroundings, bringing her camera up to her eye then dropping it again. Her sundress fell just above knees, making her look almost goddess-like, the white dress contrasting beautifully against her dark sun-kissed skin. Hazel became aware she had been staring much longer than was appropriate but she couldn’t stop. It was as if the sun itself had just biked into the park. 

Almost as if she could hear Hazel’s thoughts, the girl turned around to meet Hazel’s eyes. Hazel rapidly averted hers to her sketch book, completely flustered. When she glanced back, the girl had a small smile on her face, which in turn, put a smile on Hazel’s and she started to draw. 

Every once in a while, Hazel would glance up at her subject to see her just as intently focused on her photography. Her sketch was coming together nicely but Hazel couldn’t seem to completely capture this girl’s sun-like essence. She continued to work, but her mind wandered. Should she talk to the girl? Would she mind? She had been smiling when she caught her staring, was that a good thing? She was so lost in her thoughts and her music, she almost missed the melodic voice that interrupted her.

“Hi,” she barely heard. Hazel glanced up and quickly yanked out her headphones. Her heart sped up when she met the warm brown eyes. The photographer girl was standing slightly off to her left, smiling and trying to subtly glance down at her sketchbook at the same time. 

“Hi,” Hazel replied, hoping her smile made her look as cute as Piper said it did and didn’t reveal the butterflies fluttering around in Hazel’s stomach. 

“I’m Calypso,” the girl offered her hand, which was soft in Hazel’s.

“Hazel, nice to meet you. What can I do for you Calypso?” Hazel hoped she was coming off as cool as she was trying to be. She couldn’t believe this beautiful stranger had just approached her.

“Well actually, I came over for a couple reasons,” She said, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling at Hazel again. At this point, Hazel was positive that Calypso’s smile could make flowers grow without even trying. “May I?” the photographer asked, gesturing to the spot on the bench beside Hazel which was currently occupied by her bag.

“Please,” Hazel moved her bag and inconspicuously gave herself a little pinch, making sure this was real. 

“First off, I noticed that you might be drawing me and I was actually wondering if I could see it? You don’t have to show me if you’re not comfortable with it but I have to admit that I’m not used to people drawing me so I’m a bit curious” Calypso tucked her hair behind her ear again and Hazel realized that she was nervous too.

“No, it’s fine! Actually, I have a rule to always show people my drawings of them if they ask. Not everyone is comfortable with it y’know,” She replied, providing her sketchbook for Calypso to observe and waited for her reaction. 

“Oh wow,” was Calypso’s first comment. Then she chuckled and said, “This is incredible Hazel but I think you made me look too good, ” She critiqued. Hazel laughed.

“Thank you, but trust me, I didn't even manage to do you justice,” she informed her. Calypso glanced at her then, a different type of smile colouring her lips this time. Hazel thought this was her favourite smile yet. 

“Well thank you,” Calypso then turned away and picked up her camera, “So the second reason I came over here…” She handed her camera over to Hazel. On the display was a photo of a girl who she quickly recognized to be herself. She studied the photo, how the light of the sun defined each one of her dark curls, her face turned down in concentration. Calypso had been photographing her.

“Oh wow,” she echoed Calypso’s comment from earlier. She looked up at Calypso, “This is amazing,” She told her. 

“There’s more but I thought that was the best one,” Calypso said, taking her camera from Hazel’s outstretched hand. “So that brings me to the last reason why I came over,” Some hair had fallen out from behind her ear and Hazel longed to tuck it behind her ear, like her had earlier, “This is going to sound a little ridiculous, seeing how we're complete strangers, but… I was wonder if you would consider modelling for me?” 

Hazel’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Did a beautiful girl just ask her to model for her? “Me?” She subconsciously pointed at herself. It was Calypso’s turn to laugh.

“I have an assignment for my photography class and you would be the perfect subject,” Calypso tilted her head in the most adorably pleading way and Hazel smirked. 

“Okay,” She said.

“Okay?” Calypso asked disbelievingly.

“Okay,” Hazel nodded her affirmation, “On one condition”

“I knew it,” Calypso was smirking now too, “Alright, what’s the condition?”

“You have to grab lunch with me sometime,” Hazel held her breath. She couldn't believe she had just done that. She had just asked out a complete stranger. A stunningly beautiful stranger with a smile like sunshine and hair strung from pure gold. What was she thinking? “You know… Only if you want to,”

“How about we go right now?” Calypso’s replied, giving her the smile. Hazel couldn't help the smile that also grew on her face. It was contagious. 

They packed up their stuff, chatting about where to go for lunch and the photography project. Hazel made sure she didn't have to do any nude modelling. 

“Not for the project,” Calypso replied with a small grin. Hazel tried not to get flustered and failed. 

As Calypso went to unlock her bike, Hazel whipped out her phone.

>   
>  _to: Piper McButtface_
> 
> _can’t make it to lunch, got a date! explain later, ur the best ttyl_

She knew she was going to get hell from her best friend later but she didn’t care. Calypso pulled her bike up beside Hazel.

“Get on the handlebars,” she commanded. Hazel raised her eyebrows.

“You just want to stare at my butt don't you?” Hazel quipped. Calypso threw her head back and laughed. 

“You caught me. Now hop on,” Hazel did, resting her feet on the pegs sticking out from the wheels and hands gripping the handlebars. 

“You better not drop me,” Hazel shot over her shoulder once Calypso started pedalling. 

“Don't worry, I won’t. I want this date to go well,” Hazel giggled, feeling like she belonged in a movie. 

The girls rode through the park, hands clasped together on the handlebars of Calypso’s blue bike, smiles carelessly brightening both of their faces. They both knew this was going to be more than just one lunch and they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always always appreciated!
> 
> if you have any suggestions for another rarepair for me to write, you can always contact me on my [tumblr](http://pipalia.tumblr.com/)! i'm thinking about a reyna/rachel thing next


End file.
